herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora is the wielder of the keyblade and the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Sora is just a child that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts Sora starts out as a young boy questioning his life. After many strange dreams, his best friend, Riku, suggests that they leave the Destiny Islands, to see what worlds are beyond. After completing the boat, strange shadows invade the island. With his friends no where in sight, Sora tries to fight off the mysterious beings, and finds out that his wooden sword does absolutely nothing to them. It is then when a strange weapon, the Keyblade appears in his hand, and he is able to beat the shadows. But after doing so he wakes up in a strange new world called Traverse Town. Upon wondering around he battles the mysterious creatures that attacked Destiny Islands. A mysterious Man appears and tells Sora the creatures would continue to come after him as long as he wields the Key-blade. The man asks to see the key-blade, but he refuses to give him the weapon and the two begin to fight. Whether the Man wins the fight and bring an unconscious Sora to his home. Sora meets a woman called Yuffie explains that the creatures who are called the heartless are attracted by Sora's key-blade and they separated him from him. The man known as Squall Leon Leonhart. Chain of Memories In chain of memories Sora was lured into Castle Oblivion by a member of Organization XIII. The castle takes the effect of erasing his memories the farther up in the castle he goes. The worlds that he goes to aren't even real. It is all from his memories and what he knows of the people he has met. He has his friends with him the whole time but they all start losing their memories each time they beat a world. At the top of the castle Sora has to fight Marluxia. After doing so he has a choice to make. Weather to keep his real memories or to have his memories of castle oblivion. Sora chooses to keep his old memories and Namine starts the year long process of restoring his memories. Kindom Hearts 358/2 Days Sora is asleep during his year of sleep. Kingdom Hearts 2 After a year long sleep Sora wakes up and finds himself inside a weird mansion in twilight town. Not knowing that he has been asleep for a year and finding himself taller and the he used to be. He sets out to accomplish a goal he set previously, to find Riku and King Mickey. But when he starts his journey he finds himself in a town he has never been before. Upon going around the town Sora comes across Pure white creatures, Sora becomes too tired to continue to fight, but King Kingdom Hearts 3 (Coming Soon when this Game Release) Powers and abilities Sora gains different abilities over the course of the games you can play as him. They can help you overcome different enemies. The explosion allows you to hit multiple enemies at once. He can use his keyblade in many different ways. As you complete more of the game, you obtain different keyblades you can use to fight enemies with. List of Magic's Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elementals Category:Kid Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Pure of heart Category:Evil exterminators Category:The Messiah Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:In love heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Recurring Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Sons Category:Main Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Healers Category:Child Saver Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Narrators Category:Magic User Category:Vampires Category:Merfolk Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Square-Enix Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Lions Category:Living Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:World Saver Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Lead Males Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guardians Category:Comic Relief Category:Serious Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Royalty Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Umbrakinetic heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Teleporters Category:Dreamers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Childhood friends Category:Singing Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Upgraded heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Immature Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Helpers Category:Helpful Heroes Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Advocates Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Responsible Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Princes Category:Cocky Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Mature Category:True Hero